


Disappointment

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disappointment, Established Relationship, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Weasley Family, draco tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Harry is disappointed because Draco isn't even trying to get along with Ron.





	Disappointment

Draco winced when the door didn’t slam shut behind Harry. It meant he was more disappointed than angry and Draco definitely preferred the latter – well, not preferred exactly, he preferred it when Harry was neither angry nor disappointed but he had learned to deal with Harry’s anger throughout their rivalry at Hogwarts. Harry’s disappointment, on the other hand, was still quite new to him. What made it even worse was that this time he knew why Harry was disappointed.

Harry was disappointed because once again Draco had resorted to name calling when Ronald had insulted him instead of being the bigger man and staying polite or ignoring him. Draco completely understood Harry’s reaction, Gods, he was even disappointed in himself because apparently Ronald could still get the best of him three years out of Hogwarts, but he still didn’t like it. He would definitely have preferred it if Harry had told him Ronald had been the one in the wrong and he didn’t blame Draco for reacting like he did but Harry wasn’t that kind of person. Draco was _glad_ he wasn’t that kind of person.

Now Draco would have to apologize, not only to Harry but also to Ronald if he was unlucky. He sighed. When Harry was angry it was better to let him cool off for a while but in this situation he should talk to him and apologize honestly and as soon as possible. As a peace offering Draco decided to make tea and brought it to Harry’s office because whenever he didn’t want to be around Draco he liked to hide in there.

He knocked on the door a little hesitantly. “Harry?”

Something rustled behind the door before it opened and Harry looked out. His smile looked forced but he still stepped aside to let Draco in.

“Come in.”

Draco did and placed the tea tray on Harry’s desk. Then he turned to face Harry and caught his eyes. He kept eye contact even though it hurt to see the disappointment.

“I want to apologize. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did to Ronald’s baiting. I’m sorry,” Draco said. He hoped it would be enough.

Harry filled one of the cups on the tray Draco brought with tea, milk and a bit of honey and took a sip before he replied.

“I accept your apology,” Harry said and sighed. “Hell, I’ll probably always accept your apologies when it comes to this. I just wish you would at least try to be civil with Ron, because every time you apologize I hope you will change your behaviour, even though I’m almost certain you won’t, and I’ve slowly but surely reached the point at which I wonder why I even accept your apologies when I know it will most likely happen again a few weeks later.”

Draco let his gaze drop to the floor. He didn’t know what to say. He knew he couldn’t use century-old family feuds as an argument, or even their schoolyard rivalry. And he _knew_ he should change his behaviour. It had just become kind of a knee-jerk reaction whenever he saw Ronald Weasley. He got along with everyone else in the extensive Weasley family, Molly Weasley had even knitted a green jumper for him last Christmas and he had bonded with Ginny over their shared passion for professional Quidditch – her as a player and him as a spectator. It was just Ronald Weasley who he couldn’t get along with for some reason. Well, he knew part of the reason was Ronald’s initial negative reaction to his and Harry’s relationship but Ronald grudgingly accepted Draco now so he couldn’t really count that.

“I’ll try,” he promised. When he looked up again the hint of a smile he could see on Harry’s face assured him he hadn’t completely fucked up, yet. “I can’t promise you more than that because I don’t even know _why_ I can’t be civil with him when I can be with every other friend of yours.”

Harry’s barely there smile widened a little, Draco wouldn’t even have been able to see it if he wasn’t standing so close to Harry and didn’t know him so well. “You don’t need to do more than that right now. It’s a lot more than what you did so far.”

Draco nodded. “Thank you. What if I mess up again?”

“We’ll see about that when it happened. I guess it depends on whether you really tried.”

“All right. Can I kiss you now?”

Harry’s lips finally quirked into a full-fledged smile. “Yes.”

 

 

Two weeks later they were at the Weasley’s again. Fortnightly dinner at the Burrow was a tradition by now, no matter how often Draco and Ronald had been at each other’s throats during them.

Draco accepted the tight hug from Molly and the kiss on the cheek from Ginny before he was face to face with Ronald Weasley.

“Evening, Malfoy,” he said and held his hand out.

Draco took it and shook it once, politely. He had a feeling the only way he could be civil with Ronald was to be as polite as he would be with the Minister for Magic. “Good evening, Ronald.”

“What, no Weasel comment?” Ronald scoffed. “You seemed so fond of them two weeks ago.”

“No. I’ll try my best to be at least civil from now on.”

“I bet you only do it because Harry asked you to,” Ronald grumbled.

Draco gave a tiny smile he was sure Ronald couldn’t see. “You would definitely win that bet. But I don’t think that makes my attempt at civility any less honest.”

Ronald rolled his eyes. Draco got the feeling he didn’t appreciate Draco’s efforts to be polite. “Whatever, Malfoy.”

 

The remaining evening went pretty smoothly, mostly because Draco tried to avoid Ronald as much as he could in the crowded house and stuck to his civility resolve whenever they had to interact. What he hadn’t expected however, was for Ronald to pull him aside when he and Harry wanted to leave.

“You aren’t so bad when you try, Malfoy,” he said when he came to a stop a few yards away from everyone else. “Harry says you’re decent at chess, do you want to play a round or two the next time you come over?”

It took Draco a few seconds to find his voice. Apparently Ronald wasn’t so bad when he tried, either. “I’d like that, Ronald.”

 

Harry still couldn’t excite the Floo with anything even resembling gracefulness so Draco basically pulled him out of the hearth to prevent him from stumbling out and landing in a heap on the floor. When he wanted to let go again Harry wrapped his arms around him and kissed him passionately.

“Thank you,” Harry whispered.

Draco knew of course what Harry was thanking him for but he still had to ask. “For what?”

Harry smiled at him. “For trying and succeeding. I hear you have a chess date.”

“Mhmm… I’m looking forward to the challenge.”

“Is playing with me not a challenge?” Harry teased.

“The only challenge when I’m playing with you is not to checkmate you in less than ten moves.”

Harry chuckled. “Prat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
